tjs_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jordan
|place = 5/20 |challenges = 5 |votesagainst = 6 |days = 37 |season2 = Heroes vs. Villains |tribes2 = |place2 = Winner |challenges2 = 10 |votesagainst2 = 7 |days2 = 39 |season3 = Final Showdown |tribes3 = |place3 = 2/32 |challenges3 = 11 |votesagainst3 = 8 |days3 = 50 |season4 = Jordan's Statistics |challenges4 = 26 |votesagainst4 = 21 |days4 = 126 |moneyearned4 = $1,120,000 }} Jordan Smith is a human who appeared as a contestant on Survivor: Green Hill and later became the winner of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. He later competed on Survivor: Final Showdown. He placed 5th, 1st, and 2nd respectively. Starting out as a quiet player in Green Hill, Jordan took on a role of trying to get Will out of the game, but it backfired on him. On his second try, he got into a great alliance, and after a critical vote, he cemented himself and his allies in power, and he was awarded the title of Sole Survivor. Profile Name: Jordan S. Tribe Designation: Ravu Current Residence: Rock Hill, South Carolina Occupation: Football Player Personal Claim to Fame: I was drafted into the army almost after college, and I fought hard for the 3 years of being there. I was sent back to the USA when I got in a freak accident. Luckily I didn't lose anything important. Inspiration in Life: '''My wife. I met her in the hospital after returning from Vietnam. We spent some time together while recovering, and we went a few dates. Soon enough, we married and got together. She's just amazing, and I love her so much. '''Hobbies: Playing sports, working out, and making my family proud. Pet Peeves: Weak people, lazy people, and quitters. 3 Words to Describe You: Strong, tough, and qualified. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: ''' I might've been in 'Nam, but that was a fraction of my life. I played football more then I wore camouflage. With all my life experiences, Survivor will be a test of physical strength for me. '''Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: I'm tough, but I know well enough to keep my mouth shut. I need to emerge at the merge, and then impress everyone with my gameplay. 'Survivor: Green Hill' 'Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains' 'Survivor: Final Showdown' Trivia *Jordan is the oldest contestant on the Ravu tribe, the Motoravu tribe, the Shirobon tribe, and the Champions tribe. He is also the oldest overall on Survivor: Green Hill. *Jordan is one of fifteen players to play over 100 days of Survivor. *Jordan is thus far the only winner to win a tiebreaker challenge. *Jordan took part in every reward during Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. He is the first winner to do so. **Jordan is the second castaway to find a total of three immunity idols across his stint in the series. The first being Soi Fon. *Jordan was eliminated in the first poll for Best Survivor Winner in the first TJ Award Show. Category:Male Contestants Category:Humans Category:Oldest Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:Green Hill Contestants Category:Heroes vs. Villains Contestants Category:Final Showdown Contestants Category:Green Hill Jury Members Category:Finalists Category:Ravu Tribe Category:Motoravu Tribe Category:Villains Tribe Category:Shirobon Tribe Category:Fasasaga Tribe Category:Champions Tribe Category:Recruits Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Finders Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Users Category:5th Place Category:Sole Survivors Category:2nd Place